Flawless
by royaltyjunk
Summary: [AU] They're wed in the field of daisies in front of the new Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto likes to say it's their blessing to the new school, and Munakata honestly agrees - he just never says it aloud. [Spoilers for the entire Danganronpa: Mirai-Hen and Kibou-Hen]


_Author's Ideas: hahahahaha these two are too gay to not write about. I had to do a happy thing for them. Also it's NaNoWriMo so here's a present. More like NaNoDieMo._

* * *

Flawless

* * *

The first thing Sakakura sees is the light purple sky, peeking through a window.

Then he feels a terrible headache pounding through his head so he turns onto his side, only to be met with Munakata.

Panic echoes through his mind, and he begins to stutter, blubbering an excuse until he realizes that Munakata's eyes are closed, his body is slouching forward and his white trench coat - was that new? - is wrapped around him, akin to a blanket.

Sakakura grunts as he sits up, taking in his surroundings.

The building appears to be a small apartment. The boxer slides off the bed cautiously, careful not to distract the white-haired man beside him. Unfortunately, as soon as his feet hit the ground, Munakata's right eye flickers open.

"Shit." He mutters, turning his gaze away from the awakening man. Silence floods the room, and Sakakura turns his head when he hears the chair legs screech against the floor.

Munakata is standing, an undecipherable look glazing his face. The dark green-haired boxer's eyes blur, and he stands unsteadily. Munakata takes a step closer, and Sakakura curses as hot tears slip down his cheeks.

"How long has it been since I cried?" Sakakura whispers under his breath, staring at the water that stains his hand.

Munakata steps closer, and the boxer lifts his head. His loyal man act trembles and then crumbles as he falls into the blue-eyed man's arms.

"Damnit Kyosuke…" Sakakura falls to his knees, and Munakata kneels down beside him. The boxer's remaining hand clutches at the student council president's shirt as he rambles on, "Why did I have to love you? Knowing you loved Yukizome… Knowing I'd never have you… Letting Enoshima blackmail me…"

"It's all my fault, huh?" Munakata asks gently, a soft smile on his face as his pale hand smooths Sakakura's jumbled hair.

"No, that's not…" The boxer sighs, clenching tighter on Munakata's shirt.

"It's fine. I'll take the fall… only if I can stay with you."

"Munakata?" Sakakura looks at the white-haired man in surprise.

"Sakakura… I finally understand. Perhaps I might've loved Yukizome, but now I see… you were always the only one there for me in the beginning. I… love you."

The boxer takes a deep breath and kisses him with all the strength he has.

* * *

They're wed in the field of daisies in front of the new Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto likes to say it's their blessing to the new school, and Munakata honestly agrees - he just never says it aloud.

Both of them are clothed in white suits, and the few people that are there laugh as they spot Sakakura walking down the aisle, hand over his face in embarrassment as Kyoko links arms with him, glaring up at him in disappointment.

Munakata casts a quick glance over at Makoto who shrugs, watching his wife practically drag Sakakura down the aisle.

It'd been decided that Makoto was pretty much the only person qualified as best man. Munakata hadn't been close to any of the Remnants of Despair, and his preferred best man was walking down the aisle as his fiancé.

Of course, there was no one to walk Sakakura down the aisle, which is why Kyoko volunteered. She'd stated dryly that, "Trying to kill me definitely helped me bond to you in a sibling sort of way."

Munakata smiles as Kyoko lets Sakakura go, and the dark green-haired man stepped beside Munakata.

Togami sighs as he begins to read from the black book in his hands.

Nobody had really been trained to be a priest, since they all really were not religious, so they ended up appointing Togami, mainly because he didn't have a role in the wedding yet.

The blonde's words are a blur to both men, and Munakata gives an absent, "I do", lost in the feelings that blossomed in his chest.

Sakakura responds confidently, and then the white-haired man is kissing him, and the red-eyed man loses himself in the depths of his husband's affection.

The few spectators rush up to congratulate the newlyweds, but their words fall flat in favor of the reality that the two men realize, the event that had just happened to them, what they were bonded with.

Quietly, Munakata raises his gaze from his shoes to Sakakura, only to find his husband staring at him. Their hands find each other, and with a nod, they break from the crowd and laugh as they run through the field of daisies like children, their troubles but a whisper in the wind.

* * *

The former boxer finds it hard to settle down after the shitstorm that was the Tragedy, but with a sleepless Munakata in the same bed as him, he honestly doesn't feel that bad.

On days where the white-haired man can sleep, he tosses and turns for uncountable hours, and usually ends up disturbing Sakakura's slumber. The blue-eyed man always volunteers to sleep on the ground so Sakakura can get a good rest, but the other man always brushes him off, despite the evident exhaustion in his ruby eyes.

One night, Sakakura lays awake, listening to Munakata's uneven breathing as he rolls over. The dark green-haired man's hand stump tucks behind his tousled hair, his actual hand reaching out to gently touch his husband's face.

As his fingers graze Munakata's cheek, the white-haired man whispers a quiet name under his breath, "Yukizome…"

Sakakura runs his calloused fingers along Munakata's face, smiling sadly. Of course Munakata can't get over her that easily. He loved her. His hand slowly stops, before dropping from the man's face.

Munakata starts murmuring again. "I've found something that I can call my own."

Sakakura averted his gaze from the man beside him, awaiting the inevitable truth that would slip from Munakata.

"You might not have liked it, but I fell in love with my best friend." His voice pulls Sakakura's gaze towards Munakata in surprise.

"He's always been there for me…maybe I never noticed because you were always blocking him." A pale hand wrapped around Sakakura's tan one, and Munakata opened his left eye slowly, his ice blue gaze anything but happy.

"Stop thinking you were ever less to me." Munakata orders, his hand closing tightly around the boxer's. "If anything, you're more than she will ever be."

The red-eyed man is at a loss for words. Instead, he holds Munakata's hand and lets himself fall next to his husband, breathing heavily. Munakata draws him closer, smiling as he hears Sakakura's soft snores a moment later.

After that day, they never discussed sleeping arrangements, because Munakata falls asleep perfectly fine. It wasn't just that night either. It was every night afterwards. Sakakura really didn't know what brought on this change, but Munakata always said that it was the boxer himself.

* * *

Munakata doesn't come back one day. As the sun sets, Sakakura grows more and more agitated.

Eventually it's pitch black and the moon is well above his head. Sakakura stares at the ring fitted around his finger as he flops backwards onto the bed. He falls into a black, dreamless sleep.

When he wakes up, a pit of despair opens in his stomach as he realizes Munakata isn't beside him.

Around noon, he's lying aimlessly around on his bed when someone rings his doorbell. He hauls himself up and across the house. Makoto and Kyoko's serious faces meet his gaze when he opens the door.

"It's about Kyosuke, isn't it?" Sakakura says after a little pause of silence.

Kyoko nods.

"What happened to him? He briefly mentioned something about this mission taking a while, but…"

Makoto nods solemnly. "He was to return this morning."

"Was?" A feeling of apprehension swept through the man.

Makoto couldn't bring himself to say the words. Kyoko stepped in.

"Munakata's body was found in front of the Future Foundation building this morning."

Sakakura grips the doorframe, a thoroughly angry look on his face. "Damnit! Damnit, Kyosuke…"

Kyoko glances at the former boxer before turning to her husband. "Makoto… give us a moment."

The brunette nods as he glances at Sakakura with sympathetic green eyes. He lays a gentle hand on his senior's shoulder before he pads away.

Kyoko eases Sakakura onto the couch and closes the door.

Through the past few years, Kyoko and Sakakura had unsurprisingly actually developed a brother-sister bond. This surprised almost no one who knew of the way they had bonded, but for their subordinates? It was quite frightening to see their pale and skinny detective boss pick up a boxer who was five inches taller than her clear off the floor, and then hurl him at _the_ Munakata Kyosuke, former vice chairman of Future Foundation.

The man stares blankly at the hardwood floor in front of him, his red eyes cold and hard, like rocks have grown in his eyes.

"Sakakura." Kirigiri finally breaks the silence. The boxer doesn't respond, and the lavender-haired woman continues. "We built a grave for him."

Sakakura's eyes flicker for a second before standing up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"Where is it?" His voice is dull.

"It's just by the Future Foundation building-"

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes, but…"

Sakakura looks at the woman, and Kirigiri stops. For once, there's pleading in his eyes. Pleading, shame, guilt…

The lavender-haired woman stands up. She finally gets it.

"Let's go."

The duo leave the apartment, piling into the car where Naegi is waiting. The brunette drives off without questioning where they're going.

Throughout the drive, Sakakura is contemplating how it could happen, although he already knows how.

He let Munakata die. The man he vowed to never let go of was dead, thanks to Sakakura, who blindly trusted that he would be okay.

Yet somehow, as he stares at his husband's grave, the wind kicking up his green coat and winnowing its way to his tan skin, he feels no regret. Kyosuke wouldn't want it that way.

So, instead, Sakakura focuses on the remaining life he has. Sure, life isn't as carefree as before, but it's equally as boring. He trudges onward, and in his mind, he's reminded of the times when their love was flawless.

Somehow, he always forgets, their love was always flawless.


End file.
